


三个小肉段

by Zuki_RG



Category: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuki_RG/pseuds/Zuki_RG





	三个小肉段

1、赏味

“よし。”手被领带绑住的时候，他听见恋人小小的一声欢呼。  
“ん？おおの？”他还沉浸在方才那个黏糊糊的吻里，一向运转良好的大脑钝得几乎背离角色设定。  
“ふふ，nino不可以动哟。”大野花了几秒解决掉他已经松垮垮的裤子，推着肩膀让他靠在墙上。光裸的脊背触到微凉的墙面，引起一点瑟缩。  
相比除了腕间的领带完全赤裸的他，衣着整齐的大野游刃有余地向他投来清冷的下目线，他下意识偏头避开，却被大野伸手扳回来，另一只手的食指点上了他的眉间。在他忍不住皱眉之前那指尖终于向下划去，经过鼻梁与圆润的鼻头，在薄薄的猫唇稍作停留，然后是脖颈、喉结、锁骨间的凹陷。他罢工的大脑一时无法分辨那指尖的温度究竟是热是凉，只能感受到大野的目光跟随他的指尖一路向下探索他的身体，以一种他无法理解却不禁为之兴奋的冷静与从容。  
他的皮肤沿着那一线热烫地烧下去，想到接下来大野要触碰的部位，他几乎想握住那手指带它更快往下探去，但领带束缚住了他的双手，他只好不满地逸出几丝渴求的叹息。大野仿佛在他的胸膛耗费了一个世纪那么久，才继续用指甲边缘掠过他柔软的腹部与小巧的肚脐，最终碰到了他已经完全勃起的性器，在他无法克制的喘息中从根部移到尖端，沾了些亮晶晶的液体。  
他若有所思地慢慢舔净了自己的指尖。

 

 

2、うまい

二宫由着大野难得急切地剥去彼此仅剩的衣物，他伸手不紧不慢地环住大野的脖颈，用脸颊轻轻蹭一下再贴上去叹气，“我就知道……”  
从大野在录制现场看着他摆动着腰肢前后磨蹭，然后在镜头下说出那句“うまいなぁ”开始，晚上的这场亲热就有了齐全的起因和预告。  
唇被顺势捉住，舌头也被绞住吸吮，对方的温度和气息一瞬间缠绕而上。二宫在火热的唇舌拉锯中艰难抢出些许空档，边喘边问，“你当时到底是什么意思？是夸我做得好呢？还是……？”他挑挑眉，眼底尽是狡黠。暖黄的灯光漾在他琥珀般的眸子中，那眼神里的调笑与全然的放松看得大野愣了一瞬，才诚实地答道：“两者都有吧……”抱紧他把气音吹进薄红的耳朵，  
“因为nino实在是美味啊。”

他先是按照之前录制时的动作小幅度地前后摇动，但这只能让深埋体内的柱体近乎挑逗地顶弄着肠壁，过于细小的快感反而让内里更觉空虚，二宫纠结了几秒，觉得完全自己动实在是太累了，俯身去摇大野的肩膀，“动一下。”大野撅起了嘴，“木马是要按开关的哟。”面对这个自以为很撩的索吻，二宫很是不服气，眉毛一拧，心里滚过一行吐槽：大野智你还真以为我治不了你？  
他凑到大野耳边，压低了声音，“让我……叫出声来吧？”他能感受到大野的呼吸都梗住了一瞬，于是趁机缩紧内壁狠狠夹了他一下，“嗯？”听着大野难以克制的吸气声，二宫又附送了一个wink，小恶魔的尾巴都快翘到了天上。  
然后一记蓄力已久的顶胯让他彻底没了声儿，敏感点被大力顶中的汹涌快感扩散得太快，他几乎是条件反射地咬住了自己的左手，堵住差点溢出的甜腻声响。“和也……”左手被摁回去，大野的手揉捏着他软乎乎的臀瓣，“不是说要叫给我听的么？”  
他又凭着咬嘴唇撑过了第二次，第三次是闷哼和喘息，第四次就是压都压不住的舒服至极的呻吟。后面的他再没有余力去数，只记得被抱去清洗的时候倦得哑得连话都讲不出来了。

 

第二天二宫喝了一整天的蜂蜜水。

 

 

3、温酒

被从浴缸直接抱到吧台上，双腿被拗成M字形大大张开的时候，二宫还没反应过来，只是本能地想要合起腿逃避这个羞耻的姿势。  
吧台是当初大野亲手设计的，石料延伸出优雅的弧度，连接着一旁的酒架。逃避中刚泡过热水的皮肤触到冰凉的大理石，身体不禁一颤，大野趁机把他的腿掰回去，握住他饱胀的柱体上下抚弄，二宫被他掌心的热度取悦，闭着眼扬着脖颈，喉咙里的细小哼鸣随着大野的动作起起伏伏。  
再睁眼时大野手中多了个花样繁复的玻璃瓶，瓶颈修长纤细，瓶身小巧玲珑，一共就装了几口酒。二宫回想了一下，认出这是大野上周从超市带回来的青梅酒。大野打开瓶盖，自己喝了一口，又吻着二宫喂给他一口，“好喝吗？”梅子的酸甜中和了酒液的辛辣，柔和清雅的味道在唇舌间传递，从嗓子眼一路滑下去。“嗯——”二宫满足地长叹一声，“好喝。”  
大野笑了一下，嘴角的弧度里尽是计谋得逞的得意，看得二宫后背一阵发凉。他低头开始舔舐酒瓶的瓶身，动作充满了刻意撩拨的色气，舌尖扫过玻璃留下的水痕糟糕无比。正当二宫被撩得下腹一阵发紧时，大野放下瓶子，缓缓把舔得湿润的瓶颈旋入他后方的肉穴，“好喝的话……这里也尝一下吧。”说着倾斜瓶身让余下不多的液体全数流入对方的身体内部，“含住。”  
虽然这么命令了，抽出酒瓶时还是不免流出了些许，大野探身舔净了那一小摊液体。穴口紧缩的褶皱被舔过的羞耻快感逼得二宫眼睛都湿了，讲话的声音比小奶猫还软，“别……脏的……”刚说完就被更细致地舔了一遍，灵活的舌尖向内戳刺的动作带出了太过勾人的呻吟。“不脏哦，”大野好整以暇地抹抹嘴，“我知道nino自己有好好洗过。”“你——！”二宫的耳朵红得快要滴血，“总之不要再舔那里了……”“好。”大野眨眨眼，俯下去含住已经流出晶莹液体的性器尖端，轻轻吮了一下，换来对方弓起身子的一阵战栗。  
光是不在温热的口腔的缠绵抚慰下出声求饶已经足够艰难，在令人放松的唇舌节奏里绞紧后穴不让液体流出简直是太过色情的惩罚。头昏脑胀之间大野终于放过了他的性器，转而用指腹缓缓碾磨着他紧闭的穴口，一本正经地做起了科普，“据说肠壁吸收酒精的速度是最快的呢……”他的微笑透着十数年不变的纯真，“不知道nino会不会醉呢？”

 

最后那点含热了的酒液还是由大野喝掉了。


End file.
